Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-multiplexed multiple view projection technology.
Description of the Related Art
Autostereoscopy, also known as naked-eye stereoscopic technology, is a new trend of development for stereoscopic displays. With autosteroscopy displays, viewers can watch stereo images with the naked eyes without the burden of traditional 3D glasses.
The autostereoscopy display technology in the prior art includes spatial-multiplexed technology and time-multiplexed technology. The spatial-multiplexed technology includes parallax barrier displays and lenticular lens displays. However, both displays have problems with aligning images. In addition, the spatial-multiplexed displays have poor image resolution as the number of view angles increases.
Time multiplex multiple view displays can avoid the shortcomings of the spatial-multiplexed displays. The time multiplex multiple view displays can project a plurality of images sequentially onto different angles of a viewing plane, so that the right and left eyes of a viewer can respectively receive images with different parallax and experience 3D visual perception.
However, the time multiplex multiple view displays usually use lots of light valves, which are nearly as big as human eye box. Therefore, when a projection apparatus has a limited size, the number of its viewing angles will be accordingly limited. In addition, the time multiplex multiple view displays in the prior art usually use several projecting lamps, which occupy lots of space in the projection apparatus.
In order to avoid the problems of the conventional technology, and further improve light utilization efficiency, the present invention provides a new time-multiplexed multiple view projection apparatus.